<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes Blue like the Atlantic, Eyes Brown Deep and Majestic, and We're Going Down like the Titanic by Kpop_personalities</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464459">Eyes Blue like the Atlantic, Eyes Brown Deep and Majestic, and We're Going Down like the Titanic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_personalities/pseuds/Kpop_personalities'>Kpop_personalities</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aobajousai Kageyama Tobio, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, Kageyama Protection Squad, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Kyoutani Kentarou Friendship, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Trauma, because I said so, kageyama's mom is abusive, no one dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_personalities/pseuds/Kpop_personalities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of going to Karasuno Kageyama decided to still go to Aobajousai, but quit volleyball due to the trauma it gave him because of his last year of middle school?</p><p>Follow Kageyama making unexpected friends while getting over what happened at Kitagawa.</p><p>( I suck at summaries I'm so sorry omg)</p><p>(( ALSO I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE TITLE I HEARD A GIRL SINGING THE SONG AND SHE ALSO DOES IT WITH DIFFERENT EYE COLORS HENCE THE EYES BROWN THING DONT COME FOR ME))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic ever!!! it's a long time coming though, seeing as I've been reading fics since like 2013. English isn't my first language though I do speak it better than my mother tongue hahhaah<br/>Rated teen and up cause of swearing but I still haven't decided if I'll write smut scenes or not.</p><p>Trigger warning!!!!!!! Kageyama will be sad for a while and there will be referenced self-harm though I don't think there will be any explicit scenes because I can't read them let alone write them. There are also really bad thoughts that will go through his mind, but he won't do anything stupid<br/>maybe<br/>ALSO this is a happy ending. Kageyama and Oikawa will end up together, and all relationship tagged will have a happy ending.  I'm not for writing sad stuff yet.</p><p>I hope you all will like this fic!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 1: Confusion</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After everything that went down during his last year of middle school, Kageyama feels awkward knowing that the same teammates who he thought were his friends, walk the same hallways he does. Coming to Aobajousai was necessary, seeing as his mother wanted him to go to a great school while still being able to keep an eye on him. That being said, it’s been a week since he has last seen her due to her work in Tokyo taking up her time. It’s also been a week since class started. And he knows that today is the first day for most clubs, meaning that soon everyone will learn about him quitting volleyball. After everything, his mother and him decided it was best for him to quit playing something which only brought him anxiety and bad memories. He might have great skills, but seeing as he failed the Shiratorizawa entrance exam, and that Aobajousai is also known for its academic value, the best option was to just quit. It’s not like it’s the only thing he’s good at anyways…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To go back on the topic of his old teammates, he can see them lining up to present themselves from where he’s hiding in the stands. He honestly thought he could’ve been able to leave before everyone arrived, but then Oikawa’s fangirls arrived, and the only way to leave would be to walk in front of them, which definitely wasn’t an option. So here he is, hiding behind chairs while drawing to wait out the end of training so he can leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Kindaichi Yuutarou, I’m a middle blocker from Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High, please take care of me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Kunimi Akira, I’m a wing spiker from the same school, please take care of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey where’s Kageyama? Is he late or something?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um not that we know of Iwaizumi-san… We aren’t in the same class so we wouldn’t know if he had something to do with a teacher or something.” </span>
  <span>Kindaichi said that, but even Kageyama could hear the hatred behind his words, implying that he wouldn’t care in any way about Kageyama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I may, I’m pretty sure he’s in my class? KAgeyama Tobio right” Ah, apprentently a classmate of his does volleyball. What a joy this will be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Do you know if there was something he was doing or something to make him 15 minutes late to practice??” <em>Ah Iwaizumi-san is still trying to be the better senpai but isn’t he just the vice-captain? Though it’s understandable that he wouldn’t say anything seeing as though he definitely doesn’t want me in his team.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan, I think I know where he is, I'll go get him okay? Please start the warm-ups for me. Everyone else, Welcome to the Volleyball Club!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck does he know where I am? Did he see me when I entered or when I was looking out of my hiding spot? Fuck I’m in deep shit I can’t leave or else the others will see me, what am i-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He definitely didn’t see you but if you leave he will.” At those words, Kageyama turned around and saw another boy with dyed hair with black stripes on the side of his head, with a scowl adorning his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why is he saying he knows where I am? I’m not ready to speak to any of them yet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the captain, he knows you’re not part of the team, unless you did submit your application, but seeing as he kept on checking his list every minute or so, I can assume you didn’t. He’s probably going to check your classroom in the hopes he can talk to you, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, he knows my class number.” At his side-eye, Kageyama closed his mouth to keep himself from swearing again, seeing as though the boy doesn’t seem fond of hearing an underclassman do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m Kyoutani Kentarou, used to be a wing spiker in this team last year but I got annoyed at everyone and decided to take a break. I still end up sitting at practice to watch but I don’t participate anymore. You’re Kageyama right? What are you doing, drawing instead of playing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it be possible to tell you another time, when I don’t have the looming threat of being found out please? Whispering while tucked behind chairs while being tall is really difficult"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You’re probably gonna be harassed by them for a while, go to the rooftop when the lunch bell rings, I’m usually there to open the door, so you don’t have to worry about them finding you.” With those words, Kyoutani stood up and left while lightly growling at the girls who protested him walking in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama waited for Oikawa to come back to see what he would tell Iwaizumi, and he was surprised to see how short-breathed he was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had he been running? The amount of time he took to go to the classroom and back while running wouldn’t have taken so long though… So why does it seem like he was running around? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He got his answer when, after a weird look from Iwaizumi, Oikawa started speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I went to his classroom but then I ran around the hallways and stairs and anywhere I could think he could’ve gone to hide seeing as though his bag is still in his class with no luck though. Before leaving I also checked again and we definitely never received his admission paper to the club, so either he got lost and I’m really blind or-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or he decided to quit volleyball.” The dark tone in Iwaizumi’s voice seemed to capture everyone’s attention. Kindaichi and Kunimi looked on, conflicted, while other members seemed to be confused as to why the thought of the ‘King of the Court’ quitting was so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama decided that he had heard enough, and was able to crawl (very slowly to not get caught) all the way from his seat to the exit ramps. When he arrived in his class, the student in charge of cleaning duty gave him a piece of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The captain of the volleyball team wanted me to give you this, he seemed really mad he couldn’t find you though… I don’t know what’s written on there nor what you did, but good luck man” and with those words, his classmate left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Tobio-chan, I don’t know where you are hiding but if you think you can just casually go here and quit volleyball without an explanation you better be dreaming. If you don’t show up this week either at practice or in front of me or Iwa-chan, and I’ll bring all our old teammates to corner you. I not only know where you sit, but I also know your phone number and where you live. Don’t test me.</b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. What am I gonna do now???</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Escape with A Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With those words, the two started eating their bentos, with Kageyama eating everything with fervor, when he realised what Kyoutani had asked.</p><p>“Um Oikawa-san didn’t know where I was but he did leave a note to my classmate… He’s giving me a week to go and explain myself to him, otherwise he said he would find me himself.”</p><p>Or Kageyama hides, runs, eats, gets complimented, then hides again, and overhears two conversations, one of which is quite revealing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!Thank you guys so much for all the comments!!! I wasn't expecting such a positive response to my first fic! I'm going to always try to answer any questions or just any feedback so always feel free to leave a comment!</p><p>I was going to post earlier but I had to mow my grandma's lawn and then yeahhhhh forgot about my draft haha</p><p>anyways I hope you will like this update!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On tuesday,  Kageyama is walking in the hallways in the morning to go to class when he sees two upperclassmen he saw yesterday at volleyball practice hanging outside his classroom. He immediately ducks behind a corner to hide from them, while also looking behind him in case someone else sneaks up on him. Some of his classmates recognise him but the one from yesterday who gave him Oikawa’s letter stops them from going up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I should seriously learn his name, he’s been saving my ass for a while now. Fuck why are they here? I thought I had a week… does that mean only Oikawa is going to leave me alone for a week? God what kind of luck do I have....</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the warning bell rang and the upperclassmen left to go to their class. Kageyama is finally able to enter his classroom, where some of his classmates greet him without questioning him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the lunch bell rings, Kageyama runs out of the classroom to go to the stairs leading to the rooftop. While going up, he encounters Kyoutani waiting for him by the door and finally starts to breathe normally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hey Kageyama-kun, breathe, the fresh air will do you some good.” He opens the door, and Kageyama observes a bench where Kyoutani seems to have put a blanket and two bentos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I figured since I invited you to come here to spend your lunches with me that the least I could do was feed you. Don’t worry, even though I made it doesn’t mean I poisoned it-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much Kyoutani-senpai! I completely forgot I was supposed to get food from the cafeteria so you just saved me from going hungry! I can repay you, but I don’t really have anything on me right now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about telling me first if anything happened yesterday with Oikawa-san? I left pretty early so I got pretty worried he actually did know where you were and was just waiting for me to leave… but first eat before talking about repaying me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With those words, the two started eating their bentos, with Kageyama eating everything with sparkling eyes, when he realised what Kyoutani had asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um Oikawa-san didn’t know where I was but he did leave a note to my classmate… He’s giving me a week to go and explain myself to him, otherwise he said he would find me himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to piss him off? I get you’re a volleyball player who quit while being good, but what kind of player are you to make him mad that you decided not to pursue volleyball in high school?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I really tell him what happened? He did cook for me and gave me a hiding place… I think this senpai is trustworthy, but I’m not ready to tell him everything… I guess I'll omit certain things, but I should tell him the main points. Well, here goes nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I played setter back in middle school, he at first was really nice to me and a very good senpai who would help me with the different tosses to my upperclassmen but one day he just started to hate me. I don’t know if it was something I did but suddenly if I asked for help he would just make fun of me and reject me. Then during my second year, someone close to me passed away and I started to get obsessed with volleyball. I wanted to make that person proud from where they were watching over me, and the only thing I had some talent in was volleyball, but it backfired. No one was really trying their hardest, and in my third year I was constantly screaming at everyone to jump higher or to run faster. Kunimi, a third  year like me who used to be my friend, started to call me ‘The King Of The Court’, which marked the end of my friendship with both him and our other mutual friend, Kindaichi. During the last match we played, I tossed where I had signalled to the spikers, but no one was there to spike it. They apparently had been talking about humiliating me in front of everyone, and decided the best way to do so would be to show everyone that they didn’t trust me anymore. I was replaced and while on that bench, I decided that volleyball wasn’t meant for me, no matter how good I am at it. I still came to this school cause it’s known for having really good academics, but I thought they would leave me alone. I guess not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani, while Kageyama was speaking, was getting redder and redder. When it came to the part of the team abandoning Kageyama, he seemed to be trying to stay seated and not go out to find his old teammates to give them a piece of his mind. When Kageyama was finally done, he didn’t say anything for a short while, until he suddenly turned towards Kageyama, scaring him into almost falling off the bench</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were grieving and no one figured it out? Look, I think whoever you thought were your friends were just idiots, and you should forget about them. As for Oikawa-san, I’m pretty sure he got jealous. Seeing as though they didn’t kick you out of the team during all these years I can easily guess you’re amazing at what you do, and that Oikawa was just jealous a junior two years younger was able to do what he was doing was something which hurt his stupid pride. Kageyama-kun, you can trust me when I tell you that if they try and force you to play or if they try to make you do something you don’t want, I’ll be there for you. In fact, from now on, I’ll walk you to and from your class, to make sure you’re left alone. You don’t have to worry about them, you understand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Kyoutani-senpai.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck I’m going to cry, I wish someone like him would’ve been there for me. He reminds me of Iwaizumi-san, though I guess he only helped a bit while still being on Oikawa-san’s side…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first bell rang, and they both piled up their belongings. Kyoutani did keep his promise and walked Kageyama to class. Everyone they passed looked either really frightened of Kyoutani while others looked scared for Kageyama. When in front of his class, Kyoutani left with a “ I’ll meet you here when school ends to go together. In the meantime, pay attention in class Kageyama-kun”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he rounded the corner, every classmate of Kageyama’s started to loudly exclaim things such as “How did you befriend the most feared second year?” or “Is he blackmailing you to be his friend? You can tell us anything you know”. In the end the same classmate of this morning was there to save the day, getting everyone to calm down so that class could start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the final bell rang, Kageyama waited at his desk with his drawing notebook while everyone slowly trickled out of the room. A lot of his classmates walked by him to see what he was doing, and when they saw what he was drawing, they all ended up complimenting him, saying it was realistic.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess there’s something else that I’m good at besides volleyball… Kyoutani-senpai does look really nice in this. I hope he won’t be offended of me randomly drawing him. If my classmates seem to like it I could also draw them, though I’ll have to ask for permission I guess. Wait, what time is it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When looking at the clock, Kageyama saw that five minutes had already passed since the end of classes, so he decided it would be better for him to go look for Kyoutani instead of waiting around in case anyone from the team surprised him. When he started walking out though, he immediately hid when he saw who was walking down the hallway towards his class.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck what is Iwaizumi-san doing here?? God I have to hide but where can I hide I’m too tall for the closed and I can’t underneath the desk he’ll still see me-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi-san, why are you here?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god that’s Kyoutani-senpai I’m saved-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyoutani. I heard you’re friends with Kageyama, mind telling me where he is? I need to speak to him regarding volleyball practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you already know he doesn’t want to play anymore, so why are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know he wanted to quit, I just want to know why-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san sent me to come get you for practice.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kindaichi seems mad, fuck hopes he doesn’t say something stupid or else - “</span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked me to tell you to let the King ordeal go for now” </span>
  <em>
    <span>annnnnddd he did it, fuck I can hear Kyoutani-senpai growling please don’t do anything with Iwaizumi-san here</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kindaichi, don’t call him that. Kyoutani, just, please give him this and tell him to think about it. You can come with if you want, I’ll make sure the only people mentioned on the paper will be there so you don’t have to worry. Let’s go, Kindaichi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Iwaizumi gave Kyoutani a folded paper, and left along with Kindaichi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can come out now Kageyama-kun. I don’t think that Kindaichi idiot saw you, but Iwaizumi-san definitely did. Here, read it and tell me if you want to tell me what’s written in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama took a deep breath, and slowly opened the letter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please tell me he isn’t threatening me like Oikawa-san, I already fear one upperclassman enough as it is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kageyama, me and two members of the volleyball team ( Matsuwaka Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro) want to meet you after practice today to speak to you about you quitting. We don’t want to pressure you to join, we just want to understand your reasons. I get that Oikawa might scare you, but you have my word he won’t be there, nor will any other member for that fact. Please don’t feel pressured, I really just want to understand you. The other two mostly want to meet you cause they heard stories from Oikawa and I for the past two years, but if you don’t want them to know anything, we could just speak the both of us.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Please consider it, Iwaizumi Hajime.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now I can’t not accept this, can I? Just reading this makes me feel safe, and I’m sure when I’m there he won’t push me to explain more than what I told Kyoutani-senpai. But… I’m going to ask him to come with me. I don’t want to be cornered by Iwaizumi-san, I’m sure he could find out things from me whether I wanted him to know or not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After reading, Kageyama wordlessly gave the letter to Kyoutani for him to read it himself. Kyoutani read it over, then sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to go right? I can’t see anyone wanting to refuse Iwaizumi-san after reading something like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but would you please accompany me Kyoutani-senpai? I don’t want to be alone in case Oikawa-san or an old teammate ends up appearing out of nowhere. It’s not that I don’t trust Iwaizumi-san but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you never know with Oikawa-san, yeah I get it. Don’t worry, I’ll be right behind. Though, can you go ahead first? I need to go to the teacher’s lounge to talk to my sensei about something, you can hide in the same place as last time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine by me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kageyama, in the same position as last time, was observing the practice when he suddenly saw Kunimi and Kindaichi being brought to his side of the stands by Oikawa. Kageyama leaned back as much as possible on the floor to be able to see and hear them with only one of his eye being visible. Oikawa, after waving off the others to continue practicing, turned to his juniors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m sure by now you heard someone say that I wanted Kageyama on the team. I wanted to tell you my reasoning so that we could all be on the same page, seeing as you have a past with him which is rather… tragic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want him to precede you, right? I only saw Yahaba-san set for two practices but I can already guess Kageyama is better than him if you only look at his skills-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but the King sucks at everything else! Why would you want someone as stupid as he is on your team?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleepy-chan, you’re definitely on the right track! Except Yahaba-chan will still be captain next year, with or without Tobio-chan being on this team. I don’t think Tobio-chan can learn how to communicate in a year, but by your third year, with the help of this team, he could definitely be on par with my level. That’s why I want him on this team, so I can already start teaching him-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually teaching or insulting him at any given chance you get? I might not like him anymore but from what I remember from our first year, if he asked for advice you would only insult him. So are you really ready to help him be the best version of himself when back then you only saw him as a rival?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard Kunimi say since I’ve met him. Not even when he speaks about tea or about his hatred for walking more than necessary. I didn’t even know that anyone other than Iwaizumi-san had noticed. So then, why never do anything? I know for a fact we were friends back then, so why did he never help-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes back then you used to try and get Tobio-chan’s attention whenever he tried to speak to me. No this wouldn’t be the same. I need him on this team to have faith everyone here has a real chance at Nationals-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san, if even I can figure this isn’t the real reason, I’m pretty sure the King can too. It’s ok if you don’t want to tell us everything, but don’t say this is the only reason when it isn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, Kindaichi speaking against a senpai?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, just. Can you hold your stalking of him for a week? I’m planning on finding him at his house this weekend if he doesn’t come up to me by then, understood?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, senpai”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t stalking him!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked this chapter! This is kind of a nice chapter before I bring in Kageyama's sad thoughts.... I'll properly write the trigger warnings in the summary and in the notes in case you guys will want to skip certain scenes.</p><p>Also i asked what kind of ship I could put with Iwaizumi and there was one suggestion for iwamakkimatsun (Thanks KurooLya !!) If you guys like it or don't want to read it or have any suggestions please let me know! I have a few ideas already and I'm hyped haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three Good Senpais</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When practice ended, Iwaizumi looked at the stands and motioned for Kyoutani to get down. Oikawa looked on weirdly but just shrugged and left. When everyone except for the three upperclassmen were left on court, Kageyama finally stood up, which earned him a shriek from the pink-haired upperclassman.</p><p>“Wow how can someone so tall can just hide behind such small seats?”</p><p>“Wow that shriek though, you good bro?”</p><p>“Of course bro-"</p><p>or Kageyama meets two new senpais, regains one, starts being happy, then is thrown back into the real world with yet another letter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys!!!!! Here is chapter 3 with chapter 4 still in the works.<br/>I won't hold you for long, but I'll explain in the end notes why I disappeared for so long</p><p>I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Three Good Senpais</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the practice, everyone could see Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Kunimi were pretty distracted. Kyoutani had come back from the teacher’s lounge to see Kageyama fully lying on the ground, not even looking at practice, just lying on the floor, deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I really don’t understand Oikawa-san. Why did Kunimi say he had another reason? Is it a bad one? Does he want to teach me only to ban me from volleyball? Does he want to make sure I’ll fully abandon volleyball, so he can be sure I won’t be his rival anymore?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And what was that about Kunimi saving me from him in our first year? Now that I think about it, it’s true that he tended to weirdly go up to me at times during practice to make me toss to him, but I thought that was just him randomly having bouts of energy…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck and now I have to meet up with Iwaizumi-san and two other upperclassmen… I know I agreed but seeing as Iwaizumi-san has had years to learn how to see if someone is lying and feeling like shit, being friends with Oikawa-san and all, I’m scared he’s going to know the things that I was too scared to tell Kyoutani-senpai… if he figures it out, he definitely won’t leave me alone anymore…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>When practice ended, Iwaizumi looked at the stands and motioned for Kyoutani to get down. Oikawa looked on weirdly but just shrugged and left. When everyone except for the three upperclassmen were left on court, Kageyama finally stood up, which earned him a shriek from the pink-haired upperclassman.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow how can someone so tall can just hide behind such small seats?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow that shriek though, you good bro?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Of course bro-</p><p> </p><p>“They’re always like this, don't mind them Kageyama. The pink-haired is Hanamaki Takahiro, and the other one is Matsukawa Issei. Matssun, Makki, this is Kageyama Tobio, my old kouhai from Kitagawa. Now that that’s done, Kageyama, want to talk on the side with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please Iwaizumi-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to stay with you or stay with the other two?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please wait for me Kyoutani-senpai.” With those words, both Kageyama and Iwaizumi walked to the other side of the court, where they sat on a bench together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well here goes nothing I guess.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“First of all, you really don’t have to worry about Oikawa coming in here suddenly, he has a doctor’s appointment, hence why I kind of just sprang this meeting on you. I wanted to see you without him because I figured he probably has a weird plan set in motion to get you to talk to him, and I really don’t want any part of it. Look, the reason why I wanted to speak to you isn’t really to get you to come back to play volleyball, but it was first to apologize. I figured out during my first year here how the way I was kind of just turning a blind eye to Oikawa’s actions with you was just as bad as agreeing with what he was doing. So, I’m really sorry, that instead of trying my best to not only stop Oikawa but to also be a good senpai, I ended up just not doing anything in fear of offending him. I should’ve realized how horrible your life was, what with your favorite senpai suddenly becoming an asshole. I don’t condone anything he’s done; I just hope he’ll also apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Iwaizumi-senpai. I understand now how bad the situation for you could’ve been, so I understand why you acted the way you did. I might not understand everything, but I do get not wanting to lose your best friend over a random kouhai.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for understanding. Now the second reason why I wanted to see you, I just wanted to ask why you quit volleyball. I don’t mind whether after our talk you still want to quit, but I really just want to understand why you don’t see yourself here. I know it might be hard with Oikawa but I just, yeah. I just want to understand to help you better.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah there it is, exactly what I was dreading. I could tell him about last year, but I feel like he’ll figure out it isn’t the only reason. Ugh I’m just going to tell him and cross my fingers he doesn’t push it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m not sure if you heard about it, but during my second year I started to really want to win every match, to the point where I started to get mad if people weren’t playing to their full potential. In my third year, Kunimi took to calling me tyrant king, which then led the rest of the team in calling me ‘The King of the Court’. You can guess that Kindaichi and Kunimi at this point stopped talking to me, while the rest of the team took to bullying me at any given time. During our last match, they ended up ‘rebelling’ against me by not spiking a toss I had set. I was benched, and the team continued playing without me. I don’t even know whether we had won or not. I just remembered going home with my mom. We ended up talking about it and decided it would be best for me to either try and get into Shiratorizawa or stop volleyball to still come here. You can guess I didn’t succeed in the entrance exam, though for this school I did. I can’t see myself playing alongside two old teammates who used to be my friends who ended up abandoning me and trying out for the same position as a senpai of mine who hates me with all his guts. I’m sorry Iwaizumi-senpai.”</p><p> </p><p>During his speech, Iwaizumi had the same face as Kyoutani when Kageyama retold his last year’s problems. Iwaizumi, though, looked not only furious but still really confused about certain parts of his speech.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama, tell me the truth ok? I’m sure you know exactly what made you change your attitude. I get that it might be difficult, but I just want to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama ends up letting out a small sigh, while looking to the side, where he observes Kyoutani being teased by Hanamaki while Matsukawa is laughing to the side. It brought a small smile upon Kageyama’s face, which made Iwaizumi look at him with surprise in his eyes. From what he could remember from their year together, Kageyama had never really smiled or laughed a lot if not at all. Seeing him happy brings out a fond smile on his face, which Kageyama sees when he turns back to him. Kageyama stops smiling and seems to brace himself for what he’s going to say next.</p><p> </p><p>“During my second year, my grandpa, who had taught me everything I know in volleyball, and who had been there for me through every bad thing, got sick. He was hospitalized two months in the school year and ended up dying two weeks later. I ended up obsessed with volleyball because I wanted him to be proud of me through something we both enjoyed doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama. Did anyone ever end up asking what was wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi looked down, and Kageyama could see his fists turning white with how hard he was clenching them. Iwaizumi suddenly shot out of his seat and walked towards the other three. Kageyama followed with confusion written on his face. When the other three saw them walking over, they suddenly all got serious and looked at Iwaizumi, waiting for him to explain his mood.</p><p> </p><p>“If I end up ignoring Kindaichi and Kunimi in the next practices, just know it has something to do with the fact that they don’t know how to decipher someone grieving from someone being an asshole because they want to. Kyoutani, you still play volleyball at the rec center, right? Please take Kageyama along with you, so you guys can be surrounded by senpais who are not blind enough to ignore someone else. Kageyama, I will never push you to get into this volleyball team ok? But if you ever want to give pointers to me or Matssun or Makki please feel free to do so. We all know we’re going to need it, seeing as our team won’t be having a second great setter or another great attacker due to the stupidity of certain members.”</p><p> </p><p>All four other occupants of the room were looking at each other with surprise, but they all ended up nodding to everything he had said. Kyoutani and Kageyama left together, leaving Iwaizumi to explain small parts about what he spoke about with Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p> </p><p>“Kyoutani-senpai, I left something I need for tomorrow in my desk, can you wait for me at the gate please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure kid, just don’t take too long or I’ll come looking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That went better than I expected. Though Iwaizumi-senpai did look as though he knew I was hiding some parts of the story, he didn’t ask me about them yet. Ugh and now I have to make sure not to be home during the weekend, so I don’t end up running into Oikawa-san… That’s going to go horribly wrong if mother ends up home, though I doubt she will be- what is that.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>In his desk where he had put his homework sheet he had to do for the following day, a paper was accompanying it. Opening it up, Kageyama immediately knew who it was from without having to check who it was signed from. Taking a deep breath, he started to read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kageyama, we saw you and Iwaizumi speaking together today. I’m sure you told him what happened, and Kindaichi and I also want to know what you told him. This won’t be a reunion, seeing as though there won’t be any reason to see each other more than what we do already, but we all need closure from what happened. On Saturday, after practice is over, we will be waiting for you at the old hangout by the small lake by your house. </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Don’t be late. We finish at 12:30, be there by 1pm or else we will come and get you.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The old hangout. A lake hidden away, close to Kageyama’s house. During their first and part of their second year, Kindaichi, Kunimi and Kageyama would hang out together, playing games, talking about volleyball, even doing homework together. A place where each of them could escape from the outside world, but in a way to still stay together.</p><p> </p><p>All three of them had amazing memories of those times, as when everything started to go horribly wrong in their friendship, they decided that that place would not be soiled by any negative energy. So, when they hung out together, even during the tyrant king time, they completely disregarded any hard feelings they had of each other.</p><p>But after that horrible match, when Kunimi and Kindaichi waited for Kageyama to normally hang out, they only found a note written in his handwriting, tell them he would stop coming here, but that they could still go, only he didn’t feel like disregarding what happened.</p><p>To them, this was what finally made them realize how shitty they had been to him, but it had been too late. Kageyama stopped showing up to volleyball practice and had been able to run away from them during the last weeks of school. The only time he had acknowledge their existence was at graduation, when he only looked at them with a sad smile, as his mother dragged him away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo i hope you enjoyed! we will finally have the horrible talk with Kindaichi and Kunimi, though I hope you realise that they aren't bad people, they just dumb young ones.</p><p>Regarding my absence, I started med school anddddd I freaked out. During my first week I ended up trying all the different ways I could think of to try and find what suited me in terms of writing my notes. I ended up finally deciding on just writing bot the powerpoints along with the things the teacher was saying, which is probably the most long way to do so. So i ended up with like zero time for myself since I had to write the notes for my first week along with the notes for my second. I finally finished yesterday and decided to finallyyyy finish this chpater and start the fourth one.<br/>I really would like to apologise for not writing for a while, I know how frustrating it is to follow a fic then the author just disappears off the face of Earth. But I am back!!! and I have some time so I'll probably end up uploading two new chapters this week.</p><p>Also I kind of never really introduced myself? I realised when I was reading the comments and saw people addressing me as author-san... SO my name is Max (its not my full name, but it's my nickname)<br/>I'm a cisgender pansexual girl, who really needs to get a life and a job and money, but as of now I'm just a med school student, in my first year of bachelor's. I'm studying in Geneva, and with covid alllllll of my classes are done online. But not Zoom, nono, its just a livestream, where we usually can't ask questions so we have a forum for each of our classes and its a mess. But otherwise I'm living good.<br/>If y'all ever wanna find me on other sites, my handle is always kpop_personalities usually, so feel free to come talk to me! I am currently blocked in insta but normally by tomorrow its off haha<br/>anyways hope you are ready for the next chapter cause the real angst is coming with Kags being a sad boi with a bitch for a mom<br/>she doesnt abuse him shes just rude</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Regret and forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Ah no problem kid. If you want, we usually practice on Wednesdays and on the weekends together, though you might find some of us doing some individual training, so feel free to greet us if you’re here. I’m Ukai Keishin by the way.”</p><p>“Ah I’m Kageyama Tobio, please take care of me.”</p><p>Ukai smiled and walked away with the rest of his teammates. Kageyama started walking up to the meeting place where he would finally speak to Kunimi and Kindaichi face to face after what had happened in middle school.</p><p>or Tobio meets some interesting people, meets up with old classmates, and has a surprise waiting for him on his front door</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I had a lot of stuff going on, with moving houses to having a random bout of depression with no motivation whatsoever. I had a lot of school stuff to catch up due to that, and completely forgot about this story until I got a notification.</p><p>SO without further ado please enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Regret and Forgiveness</p><p> </p><p>After that, the rest of the week went by with Kageyama and Kyoutani eating lunch together and spending the afternoons at the rec center where Kageyama finally started to practice volleyball with Kyoutani, though he hasn’t set yet. Kageyama would also greet Iwaizumi every time he saw him in the hallways, but only when Oikawa wasn’t there to witness it.</p><p> </p><p>When Saturday finally arrived Kageyama had not slept a wink. Too consumed by thoughts on how the conversation between them would turn out, he decided to go lose some steam by playing at the rec center. When he arrived, a group of older men were practicing together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The setter seems to know his teammates really well… That looks a lot like what Kunimi, Kindaichi and I had during our first two years together. Ugh I shouldn’t think about that when I’ve already thought of every single bad thing I’ve done to them. I’m just going to go to the left of these guys and practice my serving like always.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>…Why is he looking at me like that? It’s not like I don’t have the right to be here since I’m not even the only one here who isn’t with them. So why are they looking at me like I’m doing something wrong? It’s really-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Watch out!!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BAAM</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>…Why am I looking at the ceiling?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m so sorry are you ok? Can you try to slowly sit up for us?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah that’s why.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m ok, don’t worry- “</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid, can I look at your head to see if you have any bumps or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah please do.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, a man with blond hair, looking like a thug <em>the setter</em> started to caress Kageyama’s head to check for injuries. After a few minutes of the other player frantically apologising for serving too hard on Kageyama’s side of the court, the setter stopped his search.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like there’s nothing wrong but just to be sure, sit down for a while okay? You can watch us if you want to, but for our peace of mind stay seated for at least a whole set yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind. Thank you for letting me look at you practice.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you have any questions about our plays none of us mind answering your questions. Let’s go back guys.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, they went back to practice while Kageyama looked on.</p><p> </p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for answering some of my questions and for letting me watch your practice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah no problem kid. If you want, we usually practice on Wednesdays and on the weekends together, though you might find some of us doing some individual training, so feel free to greet us if you’re here. I’m Ukai Keishin by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah I’m Kageyama Tobio, please take care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ukai smiled and walked away with the rest of his teammates. Kageyama started walking up to the meeting place where he would finally speak to Kunimi and Kindaichi face to face after what had happened in middle school.</p><p> </p><p>When arriving, Kageyama decided to take his notebook and a pencil to draw to try to take his mind off everything. With that came the fact he didn’t even realise Kunimi and Kindaichi had appeared and were silently observing what he was drawing. It took Kindaichi gasping when he was able to see the drawing for Kageyama to realise that they were here.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that Kyoutani-san?? How are you able to draw him so well?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um I hang out with him a lot so I can remember his features well…”</p><p> </p><p>While Kindaichi and Kageyama were busy staring at each other with wide eyes,</p><p>While Kindaichi and Kageyama were busy staring at each other with wide eyes, Kunimi had already sat down on Kageyama’s left, and was looking through his notebook which he had dropped when being questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“You drew Oikawa-san really well too, but I don’t see you hanging out with him all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>These words were enough to make Kageyama blush a violent red, while Kindaichi started to laugh, and Kunimi ended up regarding them both with a smirk on his face. When Kindaichi had calmed down, he ended up sitting on Kageyama’s right, and the three silently gazed at the small lake, listening to the nature surrounding them. After a few minutes of silence, Kageyama started the dreaded conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, for the way I acted in middle school. I never got around to apologizing after the last match, nor in explaining why I started acting the way I did. I know I can’t be making excuses, but a lot was happening, and instead of going to you guys I ended up just shouldering everything and making it worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we also owe you an apology. We should’ve realised something was going on instead of thinking that your behaviour was something normal. Yeah, you were being an asshole, but what we did to you during our last match was disgusting. We could’ve at least tried to speak to you about your behaviour like mature people instead of humiliating you in front of everybody. When we realised how much we had been ignoring you and stuff, what we did had already happened and we couldn’t take it back.”</p><p> </p><p>When Kindaichi had finished, the weird tension between the trio slowly started to dissipate, right until Kunimi in a flash grabbed Kageyama’s left wrist and rolled up his sleeve. Kageyama didn’t have the speed nor the strength <em>(since when was Kunimi so strong? Why can’t I get out of his grip?) </em>to get out, Kindaichi gasped yet again while Kunimi brought Kageyama’s wrist up to his forehead and was breathing heavily. A few moments passed when Kunimi finally asked the dreaded question Kageyama hadn’t known he would have to answer so suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>After that match, Kageyama and his mother had sat down at the dinner table in silence.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“I don’t know what you did to those boys, but I can clearly see volleyball isn’t good for you. As of today, I want everything volleyball related in a box which we will be donating to a random orphanage or something. I don’t want you to ever look at a ball ever again while living under my roof. Since you’ll have time on your hands, I want you to start seriously thinking about the future. Since you will be going to university, I want you to go to Aoba Johsai, even though your classmates will be there too, I’m sure you can find ways not to be a bastard yes? Also, while we are at it, I want you not to talk to that senpai of yours, with the brown hair. I’m pretty sure he saw what happened after the game, and I don’t want him to sprout nonsense anywhere, so find a way to shut him up yeah? What a good conversation this was, I better not see a speck of blood from you in the bathroom but don’t let me stop you. I’m going back to Tokyo now. Don’t forget my words Tobio.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I found this place when I was around 10 years old, the first time my mom left for more than a month on a supposed business trip. My older sister had just decided to quit volleyball and we stopped really talking to one another. When I started middle school, I ended up mostly staying with my grandpa, who had taught me everything I know about volleyball. My mom wasn’t around a lot, and Miwa was in her final year, studying hard to be able to get into a Tokyo school on a scholarship. When I met Oikawa-san, I had hoped he could help me learn everything my grandpa couldn’t regarding setting. When he started to be mean to me, a lot of his fangirls ended up getting mad at me for trying to talk to him all the time. After that one game where I took his place, he almost slapped me when I asked him if he could teach me his serve. If Iwaizumi-san hadn’t appeared I probably would’ve been slapped. I ended up running back home. I was going to try and talk to Miwa-nii, but she only screamed at me saying I was annoying. When I turned to my grandpa, I found him collapsed in the middle of the kitchen. I called an ambulance and stayed at the hospital all night waiting at his bedside for his results, hence why I wasn’t at school the next day. They found out he had stage three cancer, and they estimated he wouldn’t make it past my third year of middle school. Miwa graduated and left for Tokyo and even changed her number. My mother stopped showing up months on end, and my grandpa started staying more and more in the hospital until he never left it. He died the 23<sup>rd</sup> of December, around 1 in the morning. Around a week letter, my mom had told the hospital staff to burn him and put his ashes in an urn I would have to bring. I didn’t have a lot of money saved up, so I just used whatever money she left for me for the month of January and bought one. That’s when I realised, I was alone. I had slowly lost the team’s trust, and I couldn’t even talk about it to someone else. Oikawa-san’s fangirls who were our age were still bullying me, but they started to get more menacing for some reason, and that’s when one of them gave me the idea to start… cutting.”</p><p> </p><p>Kunimi was silently crying, Kindaichi was full on sobbing. Kageyama had tears running down his face, but his voice had never wavered, as if he had been practicing telling his story. After a few minutes of silence, where Kindaichi had took Kageyama’s right hand in his, he finally spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“If we had asked what was wrong, you would’ve told us. Instead, we ended up ignoring it like assholes. When we were spending our time here while ignoring the world, we should’ve asked-</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not dead. I haven’t tried to die, so it’s not like me cutting is so bad- “</p><p> </p><p>“You could die! You could one day cut too deep or cut the wrong vein and end up bleeding to death! All because all of us were too deep in our asses to realise how weird your situation was! You spoke about your mom like once when Kunimi asked why she never showed up to our matches! Once!”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama was silently staring at Kindaichi, and finally decided to hug him. Kindaichi continued sobbing while apologizing repeatedly. Kunimi had let go of Kageyama’s hand and was hugging his back while passing his fingers through Kindaichi’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuu, it’s not your fault you didn’t realise I was feeling like shit. I could’ve tried speaking to you guys, but I ended up just keeping everything to myself. Please don’t blame yourselves, the times we spent here were some of the best memories I have of my middle school years. If it hadn’t been for these, I don’t know what would’ve happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Kindaichi had nodded slowly to what he was saying while Kunimi was still crying on Kageyama’s shoulder. His cries were getting louder and louder, while also shaking his head at what Kageyama had said to Kindaichi.</p><p> </p><p>“Akira… Why do you feel guilty?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m the oldest and the one who is the most observant, yet I never saw anything- “</p><p> </p><p>“Akira, you didn’t see anything because I didn’t want you to see anything. It’s not like we are taught to watch out for signs of mental issues in others or in ourselves. The only person that saw anything about what was going on was my mother and she never did anything to stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Though that’s not quite true, is it? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The trio spent the rest of the afternoon catching up, talking about their studies and what they had done during the holidays. When Kageyama revealed he had been spending his lunches and even practicing with Kyoutani, Kindaichi had flinched from fear, while Kunimi and Kageyama ended up laughing at him. The hours were slowly passing, but none of them wanted to leave their safe heaven. When the sun was starting to set though, they finally decided to part ways. They decided to slowly ease back into their friendship outside of their place, but promised to meet every weekend, at least on Saturdays. Right before going their separate ways, Kunimi suddenly stops Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot to tell you, but Oikawa-san seems to want to speak to you, and says he knows where you live… From what I understood he wants you on the team, but there seems to be something else there, so be aware of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah if you need us to run to yours in case of like him not wanting to leave, we can come rescue you! Though I don’t think we could do anything… Oh we could just call Iwaizumi-senpai! Yeah if anything happens, we can call him to the rescue!”</p><p> </p><p>At that, the three laughed away. Kageyama thanked Kunimi for the warning and went on his way. While walking back, he thought back to the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God was that scary… I didn’t even know Akira had known about my stupid arms. He must’ve found out when we were fighting and didn’t have the guts or something to talk to me, which is understandable. I’m not sure how this will work but this afternoon was really fun. I just hope Oikawa-san changes his mind-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Nonononononononononono</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I thought he was going to come tomorrow why is he here now…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Should I go around my house and enter from the back door? That’s a good-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Oikawa seemed to be on his phone while waiting, but he wasn’t casually on it, he was calling Kageyama, who had his ringer on. Oikawa jumped at the sound and turned fast towards it to see Kageyama trying to silence his phone, to no avail. He immediately started waving at him while screaming his iconic nickname.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobio-chan! Hurry up if you don’t want your portion of curry to get cold!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God, I hate foreshadowing. Maybe if Akira hadn’t said anything, I wouldn’t have seen him so soon, or maybe he wouldn’t have called me. Ugh. Why?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Wait, curry?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>How does he know I like curry?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>All while thinking, Kageyama had started making his way to Oikawa, and had finally opened the door to let him in. Oikawa took off his shoes and immediately walked around, trying to find the kitchen. Kageyama silently followed, all the while contemplating just running in his room to hide from the other. Oikawa, seeming to sense his need to run away, turned around to take Kageyama’s sleeve to drag him to the table in the kitchen. He sat him down on one of the seats and sat down in the seat opposite him. Silently, he took the two portions of take out, and handed one to Kageyama along with a spoon. Kageyama bowed his head and waited for Oikawa to start eating for him to do the same. After a few minutes of them just eating, Oikawa finally started speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard Kindaichi and Kunimi talking about seeing you today, so I thought I would let you guys speak for the afternoon while I would get the evening and the night. I didn’t know if it would go well or not, so I bought curry either to congratulate you for being friends again or to comfort you. Seeing as how you don’t seem to be sad or whatever, I can assume it went well?”</p><p> </p><p>At Kageyama’s nod, Oikawa nodded back and continued eating. The rest of the dinner was spent in silence, and by the end of it Kageyama had seemed to calm down considerably from having Oikawa in his home. After they had both finished, Kageyama took both their plates and threw them out. Oikawa was staring at him, and suddenly sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobio-chan, do you have tea or something in your cupboards? Pretty sure our conversation will be long as hell, so it might be also good to move either to a couch or in your room.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama froze then nodded, going to put water to boil in a kettle. He brought out the options he had, waited for Oikawa to choose one, and made two cups of it. He then put them on a board and silently nodded for the other to follow him to his room. His room had a futon laid underneath the window, a desk full of random schoolbooks and volleyball manuals and magazines and a closed closet. On the walls were a few dozen drawings going from landscapes to portraits, along with scenes from volleyball matches. Oikawa started inspecting them, and surprisingly (at least to him, because let’s be honest, everyone saw this coming) a lot of the drawings were about him : him serving, him setting, him just playing volleyball, though a very few of them were of him smiling, and one of him even sleeping on a bus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>THE DRAWINGS!!!! Ah why did I have to draw him so much back them? There are even some recent ones… thank god he’s not the one I’ve drawn the most, but tha’s so embarrassing. First, he comes here bring me my favourite food, then doesn’t push me to have small talk, has not even said anything snarky… god this is going to be the death of-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh. My. God.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He’s smiling.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oikawa-san is smiling, at drawings I made, of him. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I… don’t know how to react-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Is he- is he looking at me? While smiling?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Tobio-chan, we can sit on your futon together, yeah? You’ll have to explain a few things to me, but if you want, we can just take some time to talk about things a bit less horrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please, Oikawa-san.”</p><p> </p><p>As they both sipped their tea, Kageyama could see Oikawa from the corner of his eye, as he seemed to hype himself up. It took him a few more minutes for him to finally start the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you choose Aoba Johsai as your school? You could’ve gone to another since you’re not playing anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“My mother said-“</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call her that. Just call her by her last name or something, but don’t call her that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I just say she?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine, it’s not like there’s other women in your life.”</p><p> </p><p>“She said that the education level in Aoba Johsai was high, so she preferred I go there instead of, maybe Karasuno. I could’ve gone to Shiratorizawa, but she didn’t want me to leave home to stay in the dorms provided by the school.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never drew in front of people before, but I’ve passed a few times by your classroom and you seemed to not care anymore, what changed?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care what people think of me as much, so it the stares on me for just drawing don’t bother me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to get an education out of drawing? In university?”</p><p> </p><p>“My… I mean she is allowing me to take a double major, so I’ll probably have arts as one and a business or something that could get me a normal job as another.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to go to Tokyo you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, probably to Chuo University, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“We can room together when you finish high school, since that’s my first choice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tobio… I probably made your first year of middle school hell, when it was the one place you could be yourself. I wasn’t a good upperclassman, just because I was jealous of the fact you were so much better than I was- “</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-san, I’ve never been better. I could adapt to things because I had been playing ever since I was a kid, alongside a coach who used to be a professional player. I had gotten used to learning setting techniques from watching games, since my grandpa, the coach, wasn’t a setter. I can’t do half of the things you can do which can’t be learned that way, as in communication, as in how to trust my teammates. I can’t. You’ve always been better than me, since when is volleyball an individual sport? It isn’t, so you need skills to be able to play as a teammate. I don’t have those, I never did.”</p><p> </p><p>“But don’t you get it?! I could’ve taught you that! The only reason why I didn’t take you under my win was because of my stupidity. If I had helped, none of what happened in your years of middle school would’ve gone down. I had asked Sleepy-chan and Yuu-chan to explain what happened. If you could’ve spoken to me about your problems, you wouldn’t have turned King on them- “</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-san, the only reason you are feeling guilty is because of what you saw right? After that match, with my mother. If you hadn’t, you would only be here screaming at me to go practice, so as to not let down your team- “</p><p>“So, what if it was? This isn’t pity, Tobio. This is me realising how much of an asshole I was, what I saw was a punch in the face, and I understand if you feel like this is just me trying to have a good conscience, but I will prove to you that this isn’t guilt, or pity, but genuine concern.”</p><p> </p><p>A silence settled upon them. Kageyama had started blushing when he realised how much Oikawa was staring at him. Kageyama finally answered Oikawa’s unspoken question by nodding, which left the other feeling relieved over being given a chance.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa ended up asking a lot of questions regarding the drawings on Kageyama’s wall, but he never tried to ask about volleyball or his mother. They ended up watching some of the volleyball cd’s Kageyama had on his laptop, with them sitting close together on the futon. When they finally realised how late it was, Kageyama finally spoke himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to stay the night? I can give you a change of clothes, I also have a spare futon, unless you would prefer to sleep on the couch or just leave to get home…”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for offering, I would gladly take the other futon.”</p><p> </p><p>While Oikawa was changing in the bathroom, Kageyama set the futon as far as possible from his, and got a blanket and a pillow for the elder which smelled freshly washed. When Oikawa came back into the room and saw the placement made, he only frowned a little while letting Kageyama pass beside him to change himself. When Kageyama came back, he found both futons stuck together with Oikawa under his blanket, fake snoring.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m going to die. I’m going to have to turn the lights off, and step over him hoping not to step on him, then I’m going to have to sleep while hearing Oikawa-san breathing by my back-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Fuckkkkkkk</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kageyama turned the lights off, walked very slowly towards the futons, and when he felt one, immediately raised his right leg up to find his futon. Thankfully for him he did not touch Oikawa, and was able to lie down without trouble. He had his back to Oikawa, who had moved his head out of his blanket to watch him. After a few minutes of Kageyama looking as stiff as a wooden plank, Oikawa sighed and got closer to drape his arm over the other’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Oikawa-san what are you- “</p><p> </p><p>“Tobio, sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>And he did, in fact he slept so well that for the first time since his grandpa’s death, he had no nightmare plaguing his dreams.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A somewhat explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A moment passed, before Oikawa suddenly shot out from his position, bringing Kageyama with him. Kageyama looked up, only to see the older frowning already looking down at him. Kageyama was confused as to why the other seemed suddenly mad, when his forehead was suddenly flicked by him. Kageyama hissed while bring one of his hand to grip his forehead while the other pinched Oikawa from where he was still holding onto him. It was Oikawa’s turn to hiss now.</p>
<p>Or Oikawa and Kageyama have a start of a talk, but are still the same as before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!! This chapter isn't as long as the last one, but I decided to leave it at that, since it kind of ends on a cliffhanger.</p>
<p>also!!!! Thank you all so much for the kudos!!! I can't believe this story is at 470!!!! I hope this update doesn't disappoint too much, but normally looking at my schedule on thursday i'll be updating again!</p>
<p>hope you guys like this!</p>
<p>-Max</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: A somewhat explanation</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Waking up in someone else’s arms is something I thought would never happen to me. I feel good. Hearing his hear beat underneath my left ear is oddly the most comforting sound I’ve ever heard. His arms are holding me as if protecting me from everything else. I don’t know how I’ll be able to sleep since I’ve experienced this feeling… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah I think he’s waking up, his breathing pattern changed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s moving a bit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s tightening his arms oh my god. Oh. My. God.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can feel him smiling, he probably knows I’m awake and is just teasing me.</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey, Tobio-chan. Did you sleep well?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Oikawa-san, I slept well. How about you?”</p>
<p>“Ah sleeping with you in my arms was, well. It was. Anyways, we can stay here to have our conversation, or we can move so we can eat breakfast and then have a talk. You choose. Though don’t expect me to always be so accommodating. This is only because I know how weird this all his for both of us, but you’re probably feeling more uncomfortable than I am so.”</p>
<p>A moment passed with Kageyama thinking about his choices before he seemed to come to a conclusion. With a nervous gulp, he looked up at Oikawa and found him looking back with an expression he had never seen on the other, almost fond in a way.</p>
<p>“Could we eat breakfast then come back here in the same position to talk...? I’m already hungry so I don’t want to stop in the middle cause of me, but I also like the way we are so I can speak with um yeah.”</p>
<p>Oikawa looked surprised but just smiled and nodded at the suggestion. They both got up, and Kageyama gave a change of clothes for Oikawa and started breakfast consisting of pancakes and coffee for Oikawa and milk for himself. When Oikawa came out of the bathroom, he took over breakfast while Kageyama went to change too.</p>
<p>They ate breakfast in comfortable silence, then as Kageyama suggested, both went back into his room to lay down with Oikawa holding onto Kageyama.</p>
<p>“That day, I had planned on talking to you to tell you not to go to Aoba Johsai. I didn’t want someone who couldn’t work with their teammates properly when I already had that exact problem with someone already, whom I’ve heard you are friends with by the way, which is totally weird but that will come later. Anyways. I was searching for you and I found Kindaichi looking kind of scared, saying that the last time he saw you, you were being dragged away by your mother, but he had lost you two in the crowd. I was confused as to why the person he had just abandoned and humiliated would matter to him so suddenly, so I started searching for you a bit more thoroughly in case something was wrong. I wasn’t prepared for what I saw though.”</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Oikawa was going to turn into a hallway when he heard Tobio-chan’s voice. He immediately hid around the corner of it, to try and listen on the conversation. At first, he couldn’t hear what the other was saying, only the fact that he was clearly frightened. When he heard the sound of what he thought was a slap though, he immediately looked on to see Tobio with who appeared to be his mother. Tobio was holding on to his left cheek, while his mother was panting with what seemed to be rage. He looked on, wide eyed, as this woman pushed Tobio-chan, so he was sitting on a chair by a wall, while she stood above him. She looked down, and forever will does words be imprinted in his mind.</p>
<p>“You are a disgrace. Your existence as caused more harm than good. How am I supposed to talk about you to my friends when I see the way your teammates hate you? Ah wasn’t there also that one upperclassman of yours? I remember your grandfather telling me about how you were already hated during your first year, probably just your face. And now what? You get humiliated in front of an entire court of people? Disgusting. I hope that what you do at night ends up killing you, so I don’t have to take care of you anymore. Your existence is the sole reason as to why no family members likes visiting us, that’s why I must visit on my own and leave you alone, so you don’t suffer their words. And now what? You make your teammates hate me as thanks? Pathetic.”</p>
<p>Oikawa had stopped breathing at this point. Who was she to bring Tobio down when he was already looking down? The irony of the situation when Oikawa himself was going to do the same thing. He expects he wouldn’t have gone with his plan though when he would’ve looked at Tobio and might have either left him alone or maybe bring some comfort. But this woman? Was she really Tobio’s mom? Or an imposter? What kind of mother would scream at their child after witnessing how sad he already is?</p>
<p>While getting slowly more and more angry, he suddenly saw the woman (because calling her a mother would be a mistake at this point) grab Tobio’s wrist, making him cry out. Oikawa instinctively took a step forward, and she turned towards him. He stepped away and ran away to tr and find an adult. He found Kindaichi and his mother and immediately told them Tobio was having trouble with his mother. They both followed him back to the hallway, but unfortunately, they had already disappeared.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------End of Flashback---------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“I was so scared, that I ended up waiting multiple times outside of Kitagawa, to see if I could catch you, but I didn’t think that you would’ve stopped all club activities, so I could never catch you. I knew where you lived but I thought that was too extreme, even for me. When you graduated, I was there. I saw you looking so dejected, and I got really scared. I wasn’t at home for the entire holidays though, so I hadn’t been able to go to your house at all. When I saw your name in the first years at Aoba Johsai though, I got excited. I finally thought I could see you at practice, but when the first practice rolled around, you weren’t there. That’s when I got the idea of just giving you the opportunity to speak to me on your own terms, but instead you spoke to everyone but me.”</p>
<p>Pouting, Oikawa looked down at Kageyama when he saw the other was crying, silently yet again. He immediately hugged him closer, and quietly hummed under his breath while rocking the younger ever so gently. They stayed that way for close to half an hour before Kageyama calmed down enough to be able to speak.</p>
<p>“The fact that you cared is enough. I wish I could’ve known I wasn’t as alone as I thought I was. I can’t say I fully trust you yet, but I’m just happy you were worried, unlike everyone else.”</p>
<p>Oikawa nodded, then contemplated what to say next.</p>
<p>“I do have a few questions now, but I’m guessing you already know which one I’m going to ask first: why did you give up volleyball?”</p>
<p>“I can’t set anymore. I’ve tried a few times this week along with Kyoutani-senpai, but every time the ball comes towards me, all I can think about is how there might not be anyone to spike it, and my hands just start to shake. Uncontrollably. I just can’t bring myself to raise my hands fully. After that conversation, when my mother understood someone had seen us, she immediately dragged me home. She told me she didn’t want me to keep on playing, so as to not burden other people. I still went to Aoba Johsai because my mother wanted me to go to a school with a good education, which you could guess I was against. But I couldn’t go against my mother, so in the end I decided against playing at all, and to try my best to run away from you and the others.”</p>
<p>“I might have an idea if you ever want to play again, you’ll just have to tell me if you ever want to play with us. If not, I’m sure we could find a compromise.”</p>
<p>A moment passed, before Oikawa suddenly shot out from his position, bringing Kageyama with him. Kageyama looked up, only to see the older frowning already looking down at him. Kageyama was confused as to why the other seemed suddenly mad, when his forehead was suddenly flicked by him. Kageyama hissed while bring one of his hand to grip his forehead while the other pinched Oikawa from where he was still holding onto him. It was Oikawa’s turn to hiss now.</p>
<p>“Why did you flick my forehead so suddenly?!”</p>
<p>“You spoke with everyone but me! I saw Iwa-chan greet you, and Matssun and Makki seemed to also know you! Why everyone but me!”</p>
<p>“Because I didn’t know you cared! Also, your letter was really scary…”</p>
<p>“Oh, sorry. I was just kind of mad at myself for not having done anything earlier, so I thought this was my only chance to speak to you. Ah! You also made friends with Mad Dog-chan! Where are your self-prevention instincts??”</p>
<p>“…who?”</p>
<p>“Mad Dog-chan!”</p>
<p>“… that’s not helping me figure out who… wait, Kyoutani-senpai?”</p>
<p>“You call him senpai?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa and Kageyama cuddled for a few more hours while watching volleyball matches. When noon was upon them, they left the confine of the futons to get something to eat at a convenience store nearby. Afterwards, Oikawa walked the other back home when they both noticed a car in Kageyama’s driveway. Kageyama looked at Oikawa, scared, and saw the other trying to hide his fury. He grabbed the younger’s hand, and practically dragged him to his house. When they were in front, Oikawa turned towards Kageyama and grabbed his shoulders, his face serious.</p>
<p>“No matter what happens, I’m here, understand? If she asks me to leave, you leave with me, if she wants to be alone with you, I will not leave you. No matter what I’m here, yes?”</p>
<p>“I understand. Thank you.”</p>
<p>They both looked up at the house, looked at each other, before Oikawa took Kageyama’s hand in his, and opened the door for them to walk inside.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you had a good read! just wanted to tell you all I have in fact chosen who to pair Iwaizumi with, but for now I'll keep it on the downlow...</p>
<p>But if you have a ship you hate reading him with, please do tell, as it isn't set in stone yet, and I wouldn't want to scare readers away haha</p>
<p>I also started a series with a mix of Soulmate AU and Kageyama as a transgender male. If that doesn't bother you, please have a read!</p>
<p>till next time!</p>
<p>-Max</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A mother who doesn't act like one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Emotional abuse isn’t a thing, that was only me disciplining my child. I’ve never hit him, never once. I’ve never abused him in any way whatsoever. I only speak that way to him because he needs to know the truth. Parents aren’t there to sugar-coat anything, so I didn’t.”</p>
<p>Oikawa squeezed Kageyama’s hand and started to pass his thumb on his knuckles. Kageyama gulped, knowing whatever was going to happen was going to hurt him. He looked at his mother who looked smug before hearing Oikawa speak again.</p>
<p>Or where Kageyama and Oikawa confront Kageyama's mother, Oikawa is badass, and Iwaizumi knows what's up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I'm a day late from when I said I would post, but since I wrote a lot I hope it isn't too bad.<br/>I hope you guys enjoy the read.<br/>I also wrote in the end notes about what's going to happen with this fic so if you don't want to be very midly spoiled this is your warning haha<br/> also!!!!! 514 kudos!!!! I'm literally amazed by how well liked my story is, and I hope this won't disapoint! Just wanted to say again this IS a happy ending, no one dies, all ships tagged, and the Iwaizumi x someone ship too, will have a happy ending. Tobio is going to be happy, though I'm not going to make it all nice and dandy, trauma IS tagged.</p>
<p>-Max</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> A mother who doesn’t act like one</p>
<p>Kageyama stepped first in the house and saw his mother’s heels in the entrance where her slippers used to be. He immediately turns towards Oikawa to make him see. They look at each other, knowing she must be the one in the house, possibly the kitchen since they can both hear water being boiled. They take off their shoes and walk in the kitchen, to see Kageyama’s mother reading something on her laptop.</p>
<p>“How many times must I tell you to greet when you enter the house? Where are the manners I taught- “?</p>
<p>She looked up during her sentence and stopped it when she saw Oikawa standing half in front of Kageyama, not only to hide him from her view, but also to hide their joint hands behind his back without it being noticeable. He frowns a bit, seems to take a small breath to calm himself, and finally starts speaking.</p>
<p>“Kageyama-san, hello. My name is Oikawa Tooru, I’m a senpai of Tobio’s.”</p>
<p>She looked at him for a bit before she seemed to come to a realisation.</p>
<p>“You. You’re the one who was spying on us at Tobio’s match- “</p>
<p>“You’re lucky I didn’t have my phone on me, otherwise I’m sure me spying would have been the least of your problems. Now that we’ve established I know you emotionally abuse your kid- “</p>
<p>She scoffed, cutting him off. He looked ready to start screaming, when Kageyama suddenly squeezed his hand. It seemed to calm him down, as he just squeezed the other’s hand back before taking a deep breath. She looked on, seemingly a bit saddened he hadn’t gotten mad, but it didn’t seem to stop her from trying to rile him up.</p>
<p>“Emotional abuse isn’t a thing, that was only me disciplining my child. I’ve never hit him, never once. I’ve never abused him in any way whatsoever. I only speak that way to him because he needs to know the truth. Parents aren’t there to sugar-coat anything, so I didn’t.”</p>
<p>Oikawa squeezed Kageyama’s hand and started to pass his thumb on his knuckles. Kageyama gulped, knowing whatever was going to happen was going to hurt him. He looked at his mother who looked smug before hearing Oikawa speak again.</p>
<p>“The truth? What truths, pray tell?”</p>
<p>Shock ran through the Kageyama’s. They looked at Oikawa, but the difference was the delight on one’s face, and the fear on the others. Kageyama looked at his mother, only to see her already looking at him.</p>
<p>“Tobio is a disappointment to my family”</p>
<p>
  <em>Heard that one already.</em>
</p>
<p>“His grades aren’t up to par to enter the best high school in regard to education, Shiratorizawa.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, she commented on that one a lot when the results came out.</em>
</p>
<p>“His talent resides in arts, which won’t get him anywhere in life.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, that doesn’t really hurt since it’s kind of true.</em>
</p>
<p>“When I thought he was finally good at something else, he ruined it by being a little bitch.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah she probably saw her comments weren’t hurting me, so she upped the bad language.</em>
</p>
<p>“His father left us because his son was a disgrace of a man, who was only good at crying and throwing tantrums”</p>
<p>
  <em>I was five when he left, how was I supposed to not cry when my parents were screaming at each other all the time? He let because none of his children resemble him. You know who we look like? Our old neighbour where we used to live before moving to live here with my grandpa.</em>
</p>
<p>“His sister pushed herself to find something in common with him, but the only thing that boy ever has in mind are the most boring topics, so she left. She didn’t want to be stuck with a little brother who seemed to be borderline retarded.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah that one really hurt, since that’s what happened…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t feel my hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oikawa-san is holding it too hard.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t think he even knew I had an older sister.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nor about my dad.</em>
</p>
<p>“With his personality and attitude, he will never be loved. I believe no one would be so desperate to actually even think about him in a more than friendly way.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, doesn’t that one hit home, seeing as the guy I’ve had a crush on for the better part of three years is right in front of me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Way to remind me of it.</em>
</p>
<p>“Well, I guess that’s enough proof.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Wha- enough proof for what? What is he talking-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why is he getting out his phone…?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sneaky</em>
</p>
<p>“See, Kageyama-san. I knew that trying to confront you wouldn’t do anything. I also knew you care too much about your reputation. So, I decided making you talk shit about your own son to his face is enough to go to social services to get you away from him, with you in deep shit, since I know for a fact a lot of your clients are active members of associations against the old ways the older Japanese generation disciplines their children. I wonder how many numbers you would lose?”</p>
<p>Gobsmacked. The Kageyama’s were both looking on, surprised, before one turned thankful and the other petrified.</p>
<p>“You. What can I give you for you to never release that? Tell me and I’ll do it. Money? A house? A job?”</p>
<p>Oikawa squeezed Kageyama’s hand one last time and let go. He fully stepped in front of the other to hide him from view and seemed to loom over Kageyama’s mother.</p>
<p>“I want you to, when he turns 16, sign the papers to give him more freedom regarding school. I want him to either live somewhere else where you won’t be, or for you to leave this place to him, free of charge. You’ll pay for his living expenses and anything else he needs. Every bill to his name will be paid by you, everything he needs signed for school or something else you’ll sign. That’s what I want, and what I’ll get.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Is he trying to kill me because that was really hot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait no I’m 15 I shouldn’t think that way oh god.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’ll do everything. I swear.”</p>
<p>“I’ll keep the audio until Tobio turns 21. You’ll pay for him at least until he turns 21. I’m sure he must have some money someone from his family, right? If you dare hide it, I’ll make sure you’ll need it when I make this public, yeah? Now, I can guess you were planning on staying here for a while so until you find somewhere else either for you or for Tobio, he’ll live with me. Send him money every week, enough for him to pay for food. Tobio, let’s get some of your things.”</p>
<p>And that was that. They filled one bag with his clothes and another with all his school supplies and left. She was still in the kitchen, but she was stirring a cup of what seemed to be tea while looking up at the ceiling. Kageyama paused for a bit, observing her, before following Oikawa out the door. They started walking down the street, before Oikawa realised the younger had been silently crying for a while. He stopped to bring him in a hug, where Kageyama put his head on his shoulder and sobbed.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“I said you were going to stay with me, but if you want to stay on the long term with someone else, I will understand since here you would have to share a room with me. I know Iwa-chan has a spare bedroom, and his parents will have no problem with you staying with them if I explain the situation. In fact, that’s what I was going to advise, but my parents wanted to meet you so staying with us for a night would be better I think.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Staying with Oikawa-san for a while… in his room… where if he has a futon like me, we will cuddle… would be both a dream and a nightmare. A dream because I would sleep well, but a nightmare because I do like him, and I would have to see him change… yeah no.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah there’s also the whole self-harming… I didn’t even think to take a razor since it would seem weird. But I have my scars, and I’m not sure he knows about them since he hasn’t seen me without sleeves.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So, Iwaizumi-senpai’s house it is.</em>
</p>
<p> “I wouldn’t want to intrude too much on you. You’ve already helped me so much with my situation, taking space in your room would be too much…”</p>
<p>“Eh, I can understand, but since Iwa-chan and I are neighbours, I guess you and I will still see a lot of each other, what with you not avoiding me anymore.”</p>
<p>Oikawa flashed a peace sign while Kageyama blushed a bit in embarrassment. They were in front of Oikawa’s house, when they heard someone calling their names. They turned to see Iwaizumi waving from the house on the right of Oikawa’s. He walked up to them, and immediately hugged Kageyama who, surprised, dropped the bag he was holding. Oikawa laughed at him while Iwaizumi squeezed him a bit before turning towards Oikawa to hit him behind the head. The other whined while grabbing his head. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and sighed.</p>
<p>“That’s for being stupid enough not to tell me you were going to confront an adult in her own home without telling anyone else. You’re lucky nothing happened.”</p>
<p>“I told you, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“You told me like right before entering her house. That’s not telling me in advance at all.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi sighed again, before turning towards Kageyama and smiling softly. He put his hand on the younger’s shoulder, in a move of comfort.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry that happened, I just hope that from now on everything will be going well for you. I already talked to my parents about you staying with us, since I was pretty sure you weren’t going to stay at Oikawa’s, and they agreed to house you in exchange of you yourself explaining why you had to leave your home.”</p>
<p>Oikawa frowned before trying to protest but a glare from Iwaizumi shut him up. He looked like he was sulking as to how Iwaizumi knew Kageyama wouldn’t want to live with him, so he didn’t see Iwaizumi turn towards Kageyama and making a show of looking at Oikawa’s and his linked hands, then looking back at the younger only to give a small wink in his direction. Kageyama immediately caught on and blushed a deep red, while trying to not so subtly take his hand out of Oikawa’s. When Oikawa stopped sulking only to find Kageyama trying to take his hand away from his. He didn’t want that though, so he just brought the other closer by his hand and when the other looked at him, he just smiled.</p>
<p>“We should probably head inside to go eat something, yeah? Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan can speak to your parents tomorrow, since I don’t think speaking today would be a good idea.”</p>
<p>“Yeah of course. Kageyama, if you need anything tonight, you can text me, just ask Oikawa for my number if you don’t have it.”</p>
<p>With that, he waved and went back to his house, while Oikawa and Kageyama who had taken his bag from the ground, walked up the steps to Oikawa’s house.</p>
<p>
  <em>I didn’t even think, but I’m going to meet my crush’s parents right now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh my god.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can feel my face is all red, I probably have tear tracks on my face too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t look presentable whatsoever, and I have to meet the people who are the most important part of Oikawa’s life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m pretty sure they know about my mom and all, since they let him sleep at mine’s yesterday-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sleep. Oh god the sleeping arrangement.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m going to sleep yet again in the same room as Oikawa-san.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But now knowing that Iwaizumi-senpai figured it out, about my crush…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who’s to say Oikawa-san hasn’t figured it out? He isn’t stupid like me, so I’m sure if Iwaizumi-san who doesn’t seem the type to be preoccupied with things like that figured it out, then someone like Oikawa-san who’s had multiple girlfriends will have already known…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m walking to my doom, aren’t I?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So again, very mild spoilers.<br/>don't read if you don't want to.<br/>like don't. I don't want angry people at me in my comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tobio is going to have a bit of trouble in regards of communication. He is going to have a relapse. He is going to have sad episodes, and episodes where he won't know how to act, so he will resort to closing down. But he will also meet some new people who will help him open up, whom I'm sure you know by now will be the Karasuno team.<br/>Oikawa is going to have a bit of trouble with an ex, he will have problems with Tobio being scared of speaking up about his problems. he is also going to have a bit of a problem with a friend. but it will resolve itself, since he's like practically an adult, and paying volleyball has taught him communication is key.</p>
<p>this is normal, since i want this to be authentic. I'm not saying that my work isn't fiction, because it is. But i believe no one is truly stupid like how some fanfics portray misunderstandings.</p>
<p>I have many ideas, so this fic will take a while to finish. Though I am writing them down, so I won't forget them. Don'tworry about me dropping this, I'm already quite attached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Till next time!!!</p>
<p>-Max</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Small Mishaps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They started walking towards the living room, but Kageyama figured since he was a guest that he could offer some help. He was going to call out when Oikawa suddenly stopped his mother and him. She looked back, and seemed to see something on Oikawa’s face, making her sigh. She nodded a bit, and Kageyama turned towards Oikawa only to see him frowning towards what was probably the living room. He didn’t have the time to ask what the problem was, when Izumi suddenly stepped towards him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tobio-kun, Tooru told me yesterday that you know how to cook? Would you be so kind to help me? It seems everyone else in this household isn’t that good at it, hence making me do everything.”</p>
<p>Or, Kageyama meets the Oikawa's, someone says something rude, Kyoutani and Kageyama have a small talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year everyone!!!</p>
<p>I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had the task to clean my room at my mom's place and let me just tell you the MESS lord.<br/>Anyways I didn't have the time nor the wifi to update, since there were a few snow storms, making my already shitty network even shittier. My mom lives in a chalet up in a mountain, so I'm sure you can guess.</p>
<p>It's an old chalet, as in 1687 or smth old.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy reading!</p>
<p>--Max--</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7: Small Mishaps</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kageyama walked inside, he was greeted by Oikawa’s mother who smiled at him, while opening her arms, bringing him in for a hug. He melted against her, and he could see Oikawa smiling softly at both. His mother rubbed his back a bit, before taking a step back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Tobio-kun. I’m Tooru’s mother, but you can call me Izumi! My other child, Takemi, is inside along with her son, Takeru. My husband is also inside, but I think it would be better if you called him Oikawa-san.”</p>
<p>“Ok, Izumi-san. Um, thank you for taking care of me tonight.”</p>
<p>“Oh darling, such a handsome and polite boy! Tooru, you should take his example. You didn’t even greet me when you entered!”</p>
<p>“Mama, you’re the one who zoned in on Tobio-chan, leaving me all alone!”</p>
<p>“Don’t whine, Tooru. Shall we go say hi then you both can go freshen up in Tooru’s room, ok? I hope you won’t mind sleeping in the same room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Knew it! Well, she didn’t say same bed, so I’m saved!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t mind Izumi-san, I’m just happy you’re accepting me for a night.”</p>
<p>“Oh, such a sweet child. Come on, let us greet the others in the living room. I was cooking dinner, so it might take a while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They started walking towards the living room, but Kageyama figured since he was a guest that he could offer some help. He was going to call out when Oikawa suddenly stopped his mother and him. She looked back, and seemed to see something on Oikawa’s face, making her sigh. She nodded a bit, and Kageyama turned towards Oikawa only to see him frowning towards what was probably the living room. He didn’t have the time to ask what the problem was, when Izumi suddenly stepped towards him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tobio-kun, Tooru told me yesterday that you know how to cook? Would you be so kind to help me? It seems everyone else in this household isn’t that good at it, hence making me do everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, and Oikawa started to protest, saying he always helped or something along the lines of. Kageyama looked at Izumi and smiled a bit, making her smile back. She grabbed his hand, and began to drag him towards the kitchen, explaining what was on the menu. He helped her in cutting vegetables and cooking them while she was busy cooking the meat and checking on what was probably a desert in the oven. When they were finished and the items were all slowly cooking in a big pot, he helped her setting up the table, all the while answering questions about his cooking abilities and whatnot. When the food was ready, Oikawa suddenly appeared, looking a bit agitated, but still sent a small smile towards him. He made him sit down towards the ned of the table, far away from where Oikawa’s father would sit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When everyone arrived, Kageyama greeted everyone, and was pleased to be greeted back warmly, though he felt as though Oikawa’s father wasn’t that thrilled to having him around. He paid it no mind, used to not being wanted, and started eating like everyone else. Takemi had a knack for teasing her younger brother about anything, while Takeru was asking tons of questions about volleyball to both his uncle and Kageyama. He was also recounting stories of his first week in school, full of exclamations and sometimes he didn’t even finish some of his sentences in his excitement. When the younger finished eating, he was immediately being granted permission to go play volleyball outside, but not before making both Oikawa and Kageyama promise to go play with him when they were done. When he left, the energy around the table suddenly turned a bit sombre, and Kageyama could feel some were staring at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> don’t have a good feeling about this… Takeru was kind of the buffer, so now that he’s gone, everyone except for Oikawa-san is fixated on him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t think I’ll like whatever will be said to me next.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Kageyama-kun, Tooru explained what happened between his mother and you, but I’m a bit sceptical. See, in my opinion, the parents usually know their children better than everyone else. If she thought so little of you, there has to be some truth in it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, he was right about not liking what was going to be said to him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That must’ve been why Oikawa-san and Izumi-san didn’t want me to talk to him before eating.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Smart.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Katashi! Don’t talk to the boy like that!”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re not going to tell me you’re not sceptical? If his mother doesn’t want him, there has to be something wrong- “</p>
<p>“Papa, stoop.”</p>
<p>“Takemi, you were agreeing with me before- “</p>
<p>“Yes, before I met him. I’ve just seen, like you, a boy with deep, expressive blue eyes, captivate my son like a moth to light. When Takeru learned Tobio-kun had made the vegetables. He ate them without whining for the first time since well forever probably. If my son likes him, I have no reason not to do the same. And I also trust Tooru’s judgement on his character.”</p>
<p>“Papa, you’re being an asshole right now- “</p>
<p>“Do not swear at me boy- “</p>
<p>“I have every right to sweat at you when you’re basically insinuating Tobio-chan is a horrible person!”</p>
<p>“That’s enough you two!”</p>
<p>“But darling, I am just wanting to- “</p>
<p>“The only thing you’re doing is making our guest feel so unwelcome he wants to cry! And Tooru, I understand your anger, but insulting your father will not help Tobio-kun”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa turned towards Kageyama, shielding him from the rest of his family. That’s when he saw the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He immediately grabbed his hand, standing him up from the table, going towards his room. Kageyama stopped him though, making Oikawa turn towards him. Kageyama took a deep breath and turned towards the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oikawa-san, I can understand how you believe parents are always right about their children, but my mother is practically never around. How could she possibly know who I am when she had only seen me around once a month, maybe even less, since the start of my middle school years? Please do not comment on something when you haven’t known everything about my home life. Oikaa- Tooru-san and I are going to go outside with Takeru, I apologise for not helping to clean up, Izumi-san. Takemi-san, it was nice to meet you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, he dragged Oikawa from the hand he was still holding to the front of the house. They put their shoes on and went outside to the backyard where Takeru was spiking a ball towards a wall. When he saw them arrive, he smiled. He was going to go running towards them before Oikawa raised a hand to stop him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Set up the net, Takeru. Tobio-chan and I have to speak for a minute. If you set it right, I can give you pointers on your serve and Tobio-chan will set for you for every good serve, how does that sound?”</p>
<p>“That’s so awesome! I’ll set the net perfectly you’ll see!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa grabbed Kageyama’s hand yet again, and brought him further away from where Takeru was, closer to the separation between Iwaizumi’s house and his own. There was a tree which had branches overlapping in Iwaizumi’s backyard, with how big it was. On a big branch, Kageyama could see a swing was attached to it. Oikawa brought them there, making Kageyama sit on it. When he was sitting down, Oikawa immediately hugged him towards his stomach, making Kageyama feel at peace. He let out a few sobs but calmed down quickly. When his breath were in sync with Oikawa’s was when Takeru screamed that he set up the net. Oikawa looked down at him with a questioning look, but Kageyama only gave a small smile before he got up and went towards Takeru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For about forty-five minutes, the trio played volleyball, following Oikawa’s plan. It was only when Takemi came to fetch her son that they stopped. Takeru made Kageyama promise to come around to play with him more, and he easily accepted. Oikawa and him finally went towards the former’s room. Oikawa showed him to the bathroom so he could shower and change into nightwear. When he was done, he was intercepted by Izumi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tobio-kun, I’m so sorry for what my husband said. What you told him made him realise he was in the wrong, and he’s also sleeping on the couch to reflect on his actions. Just know that even though you’re probably going to live at the Iwaizumi’s, you will always be welcomed here, ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back and yet again brought him in a hug. When she let go, she smiled again before wishing him a good night with a wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why would she wink at me?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It is kind of weird that she would randomly wink at a boy who is going to sleep in the same room as her son-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is that a king-sized bed? Really?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I feel like I’m living in one of those stupid rom coms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(<strong>He is.)</strong></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to stand in the middle of the room for the rest of the night or are you going to get in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama jumped, turning around to see-</p>
<p>
  <em>He knows exactly what he’s doing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How fluffy is hairrrrrrrrr I want to know. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>Also, his white shirt… I’m pretty sure I can see his-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not going there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nope.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry Oikawa-san- “</p>
<p>“Ah Tobio-chan, don’t think I don’t remember you calling me Tooru-san before, why go back to Oikawa-san? C’mon, To-bi-o-chan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama blushed, and instead of answering, went towards the side of the bed where his bags were resting. He took out his phone, only to see a missed call from Kyoutani. He found he had missed his call by only two minutes, so he knew the older was going to call him back. He sat on the bed, waiting when his phone suddenly vibrated with the upcoming call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kyoutani-senpai, hello.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could see from the corner of his eye Oikawa looking shocked, before he marched towards him and sat down beside him, probably to eavesdrop on the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kageyama-kun, I forgot to tell you, but the captain of the volleyball came to me on Saturday to ask me to join the team. I think I’m going to do it, so I’m not going to be able to play with you at the centre anymore.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s good for you senpai. You don’t have to worry about me, I can either go watch the practice or I could play on my own- “</p>
<p>“You’re a setter, kid. You can’t really set on your own.”</p>
<p>“I actually met some people on Saturday when I went to the rec centre. They invited me to come play with them whenever I want so you don’t have to worry about me being alone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa looked a bit weird besides him, and Kageyama knew it was probably about the fact he never said he would try for the team like Kyoutani. Kageyama knows they spoke a bit about it yesterday, but he wasn’t ready to play yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who did you meet?”</p>
<p>“A man named Ukai Keishin, I think.”</p>
<p>“Oh, he’s cool. That’s fine then. I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch?”</p>
<p>“If you’re on the team, I’m pretty sure you’ll need to eat with them- “</p>
<p>“Ew.”</p>
<p>“Kyoutani-senpai, I’ve spoken to the members I had problems with. We might be a bit awkward with each other, but if you want, I can just eat with the team alongside you.”</p>
<p>“Kid, I can just ask not to teat with them it’s fine- “</p>
<p>“Senpai, I really don’t mind- “</p>
<p>“You say that now, but I’ve seen you running away from- “</p>
<p>“Ok, I admit I ran but- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seems like Oikawa had enough since he grabbed the phone from Kageyama’s hand despite his protests. He put the call on speaker, and finally made his presence known.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mad Dog-chan, I promise Tobio-chan won’t be running away form any of us, so you don’t have to worry about him eating with team despite not being on the team. We need to go to sleep though, since we had an eventful day, which he can tell you about tomorrow. Bye bye now”</p>
<p>“Wait wha- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa hung up and gave the phone back to Kageyama with a weird smile on his face. He got in the bed and motioned for Kageyama to do the same. He did, though you could see he was still a bit reeling from what had just happened, slowly went under the covers. He didn’t have the time to think about what just happened before Oikawa turned the lights off and immediately brought the other in his arms. Kageyama melted against him and fell asleep to Oikawa’s heartbeat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
<p>I just wanted to ask, I found on tumblr a post saying Oikage day is on the 9th, and I have no idea how that works whatsoever, but I guess I'll participate by suddenly dropping around probably 3 fics on that day? I'll link it on tumblr too, but I seriously don't know how it works soooo don't judge if i don't do it correctly.please.</p>
<p>I also am going to post today if the wifi permits a Iwaoi with Tobio as their kid. idk if it's good or not but eh. i kinda like it so yeah.</p>
<p>Hope you continue to enjoy this story! If you have anything you want to ask or comment on, feel free to do so!!! My twitter and tumblr dms are open if you have questions about like trigger warnings or just wanna talk :)</p>
<p>See you guys next time!</p>
<p>--Max--</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this first chapter!!! I have a lot of ideas that I'm writing so normally he updates will be frequent this week and next week until I start medical school haha I'm gonna die</p><p>Anyways if y'all have any suggestions please feel free to write them in the comments or to write me a message!<br/>I would really appreciate any feedback if you suddenly see an error somewhere</p><p>Also I'm so sorry Iwaizumi is one of the only ones without a relationship tag... I literally don't have any clue who to put him with cause the people I ship him with I already put them together haha so if y'all have someone you wanna see him with lemme know and I'll take it into consideration.  ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>